1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rollable display device, a method of manufacturing the same, and a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the market demand for flexible display devices continues to increase, various flexible display devices, such as a curved display device having a specific curvature, a foldable display device having a specific radius of curvature or bent with respect to a folding axis, a rollable display device rolled to a specific radius of curvature, etc., have been developed.
The rollable display device has advantages such as a wide display area and superior transportability.